


Lavender’s Town

by NatoFile



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatoFile/pseuds/NatoFile
Summary: Lavender is a girl whose loves meadows and everything in them.As things change so does everyone.Short Story.





	Lavender’s Town

One day Lavender was skipping along the meadow.   
That meadow had the prettiest of skies and the color of the rainbow. 

Bunnies hoped  
Birds sung   
and cats played. 

Lavender one day came back to a to a meadow that no longer had the prettiest of skies. 

Instead having the smell and smoke of gunpowder wafting through the air. 

Bunnies no longer hopped.   
Birds no longer sung.   
And cats no longer played. 

Lavender no longer went to that meadow. 

She wanted to find a new meadow, where more birds sung and more bunnies hopped and more cats played. 

Lavender couldn’t do that. 

Oh no she couldn’t. 

For the town surrounding that once lovely meadow had been turned into a grey shallowly pit of rotting carcasses red and blue. 

Her side had tried to fight. 

Lavender’s town was no match. 

Her town was now controlled by the enemy. 

The opposition would make them work tirelessly and relentlessly with little breaks and food. 

Men were beaten and women were raped. 

Some children never saw there families again. 

Only there last sight was a flash of an Grand. 

This is Lavender’s meadow.


End file.
